Water
Description Elite 6 Codename: Abyss Represented by John Irvin V. Bautista or simply JI. One of the original Elite 4 members. Abyss has remained one of the Elites throughout its history. He was coined by Agni as part of the Jedi, but he doesn't really care about this. Just like the Earth representative of the Elite 6, or simply Dindo, he is a shield spammer as other players who are not members of the Elite 6 are likely to use Dancing Kame. He stores up to 3-4 charges from the beginning of the game and then most likely shields all the way to the finals. He rarely uses Kame or Dancing Kame when he is serious, as he thinks those moves are in reality useless because they can be simply countered by Shield, a move with no charge cost. He, however, uses Kame in serious one vs. one battles (battles which start with only two players facing each other) because they are good moves that can be used to easily end the match, or to put it simply, they are good cheap-shotting moves. He also dislikes Tilapia, as he thinks it's too costly for just one target and it can be easily countered by Teleport. With Kame, Dancing Kame, and Tilapia out of his choice of attacks, he sticks with Laser. For him, Laser is the most useful attack move because it easily breaks Shield and only a few people are wise enough to use Double Reflect against him and time it correctly. If he manages to get to the final round, he prioritizes using Teleport first before launching an attack because the player most likely has reserved a certain amount of charges to prepare for the final round. Abyss was known to play defensively or adapt the gamestyle "Defensive Play", as what he called it. However, when he feels like just doing it for fun, he switches to "Offensive Play", or simply a game strategy where he attacks anyone (most of the time, the person to his right) as soon as possible with Kame to eliminate him/her quickly (this strategy has sometimes proven itself to be quite effective). He also likes using Double Reflect, but not Reflect because he believes it's too weak. Double Reflect can counter any attack except Tilapia. Also, when in the middle of a round with many players (where most players just use Kame, Dancing Kame, or Laser) and he used Double Reflect, and someone who was designated as a target of Laser used Teleport to him, the attacker still dies and he is saved (although timing this kind of move requires great mind-reading abilities). He is also most of the time a Teleport spammer in one vs. one battles or during final rounds because of his "Defensive Play." Most importantly, he sees Vanity moves as absolutely worthless, much like his Earth counterpart, Dindo. Attribute Abyss is immune to Tilapia because the move originated from a type of fish and his attribute is Water. As such, it can be said that he is unaffacted by the most powerful attack in the game, and that he is overpowered. But in reality, his power is quite useless compared to the other Elite 6 member abilities because of mainly three reasons: 1.) Most players only use Tilapia during one vs. one battles or during Final Rounds. 2.) Players can just resort to Laser which is cheaper and almost just as effective (they just have to make sure they time their Laser correctly so that Abyss doesn't use Double Reflect when they attack him using it). 3.) Tilapia can just be countered by Teleport which only costs one charge. But because of being immune to Tilapia, he can utilize the Double Reflect move more effectively against others because they are most likely going to use Laser all the time when facing him in Royal Charge battles. Trivia - Abyss's favorite Gundam SEED Series character is Shani Andras, pilot of the GAT-X252 Forbidden which is also his favorite mobile suit in the series. - He chose to be the Water Element representative because he learned that Abyss was a god in Greek mythology and Abyss is the name of a mobile suit in "Gundam SEED Destiny" with the designation ZGMF-X31S. - His favorite Naruto Series character is Deidara, an Akatsuki member who primarily uses chakra-infused clay bombs molded in different forms against his opponents. - He plays TW SDGCFO or Taiwanese Super Deformed Gundam Capsule Fighter Online.